


Looking for a fic

by Feeling_good



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feeling_good/pseuds/Feeling_good
Summary: Please please please help me find it.. I have been looking all over.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	Looking for a fic

Felicity goes to collect rent from Oliver. Oliver keeps renovating the house as per her wishes.


End file.
